Pity
by A Hater
Summary: Fix all the problems you made In your own head. For Destucter!
1. Chapter 1

**Note:** This is for Destucter. I told her I was going to write her a big one-shot so here it is. This took me a few days, but whatever. Happy new years everyone! The story might be a little nonsence because I have school and everything. (Projects, Activities Etc.) But, I hope you enjoy what I made for you. There's also a lot of mistakes. I was reading Homestuck when I wrote most of this, so I was doing that and yea, This is kinda AU because Kenny doesn't not always die. So if he dies. It's permanent ... And P.s If you have not already please check out her story 'Addicted' Warning: Some Slash,Angst, A terrible start, Excessive typo's, and Random P.o.v Switching. B loves K who loves C who loves B... And so forth...

_**I got Lazy... So it's only like 4k, (originally 10k) But I knew I was never going to Get that done.. So enjoy!**_

_**Song's I listened too to get me writing:**_

**Playing God - Paramore**

**Bleed Like Me - Garbage**

**Kids - MGMT**

**Savior - Rise Against**

**Prayer Of a Refugee - Rise Against**

**How to be dead - Snow patrol**

**Faint - Linkin Park**

* * *

><p><strong>Relationships are evil. What can a person do to have the one they love? What will people say? As love can build friendships, and as love can destroy them. Always carry on what you have. Because you never know when your going to lose them. As, though you say 'I don't want to ruin our friendship' Taking, that step will ruin it. True friends stay kind, and don't care. But as for these three...<strong>

Bebe awoke with a screeching sound piercing her room. She groggily looked over at her Alarm clock. She quickly jumped up and slammed her hand over the Snooze button. She wobbled UN-steadily and flopped back onto her bed. She laid back down and closed her eyes. Today was the first day of school. Always on the first day of school does Bebe either get humiliated or hit on. Usually the later. She groaned and sat up and rubbed her eyes with her knuckle. She got up and went into the bathroom. She got her brush and brushed her hair. After that, she brushed her teeth, put on her makeup(Eyeliner, Mascara and Lip gloss.) and went to her closet. At least she could see her best friends. Lately she has been hanging out with the Perv and the Emo. Formally known as Kenny and Craig. For reasons no one knows. Not even herself. She quickly put on a mini-skirt and a love v-cut shirt. She doesn't really care if she get's hit on. It's not like any of her friends make it better. (Wendy, Red, Heidi.) They cheer it on. Of course Bebe would get hit on. She has a big bust, Has pretty blonde hair, Nice curves, A really pretty face, and she's popular. Hell, she could get a job as a model or an actress and get out of school. She stretched her arms out and went to go put on her perfume. By the time she was finished it was already 7:50. She groaned and went outside and waited for the bus. By the time she got there Craig was already standing there. "Hey Craig." She said smiling. She inwardly smiled, showing it with his eyes. His eyes were a cold rock hard gray. While Bebe's were a light blue. "Wheres Kenny?" She paused for a second. "I don't know. Wanna go get him?" She asked. He blinked and thought about it for a minute. "Sure, were going to be late anyways." She smiled up at him and they walked towards Kenny's house. His house was an ugly house. The walls were chipping off and there were many beer bottles on his porch Bebe knocked on the door gently. "Kenny?" She heard some shuffling and the door opened to Kevin. "What do you want?" He asked. Craig said "Is Kenny here?" Kevin looked back and forth between Craig and Bebe and said "He left a 'lil while ago." And closed the door. Bebe looked at Craig and they started towards the bus stop. Luckily by the time they got there the bus came. Bebe gave out a relief sigh and stepped inside first. All the seats were full. Wendy and Token, Kevin and Clyde, Stan and Kyle, Cartman and Butters. And then Kenny. "Kenny!" Bebe said and hugged him. Craig rolled his eyes. Bebe sat next to Kenny and Craig was forced to sit next to Tweek. He looked at Tweek and smirked. "Haven't talked to you in a while Tweekers." Craig said "Y-Yea, what happened?" Tweek asked. Craig thought and shrugged. They didn't talk after that. Once they got to school everyone started getting louder. Bebe rolled her eyes at the noise. The bus halted to a stop and everyone stood up. Bebe was the first one out and then Token, then Wendy, Clyde and so on. Craig and Kenny were the last out. Kenny put his headphones in his ears. He didn't want to hear Craig and Bebe flirting. It was already annoying enough. He looked over at Bebe who was laughing at something Craig said. He frowned. "Kenny, are you alright?" Bebe asked. Kenny caught himself glaring. "U-uh oh. Yea I'm fine." She smiled. That smile that Craig fell for. Kenny shook his head and sighed. They headed to class. Bebe and Kenny had art and Craig had science. They all showed there schedules outside of class. They parted there ways. Bebe caught up with Kenny while walking to class. "What's wrong Ken?" She asked. "Nothing that hasn't been forever." He said UN-amused. She frowned. "Seriously there's something wrong with you." He smirked and said "There's something wrong with everyone." He looked down at her breast. "Kenny! Cut it out!" She giggled and slapped him on the arm. They walked into class silently. Not much people were in there. Wendy and Heidi sat in a corner while Stan's gang (Minus Kenny) sat in a few desk's away. Kenny walked up to them. "Hey guys." He said while grinning and giving them a little wave. "Hey Kenny." Kyle said. Kenny realized he hasn't talked to them in a few. "How have you guys been?" He asked while sitting down. "Been good. Haven't seen you in a while." Stan said. Kenny chuckled. "Sorry," He laughed a little and said "Been busy." and pointed at Bebe. "Sick dude!" Kyle said and laughed. They were the same. Kenny looked at Cartman. He was being awfully quiet. He looked at him and back at Kyle and Stan. " 'Wuss up with you guys?" He asked. Bebe sat quietly down next to Wendy. "Did Red, have Science?" She asked. "Yea, I wish she was in this class with us." Wendy said moving her hands to be more dramatic. Bebe sighed at her over-dramatic friend. She was so uptight about everything. Why were the even friends? Bebe's loose, and Wendy is Up-tight. She never know. And she never will. Bebe jumped a little as the bell rang. Student's started poring in. Craig lifted his head up as the bell rang. He rubbed his yes with his thumb and index finger. He felt a presence next to him and he looked over. "Hey Clyde." Clyde looked at him and smiled. "Craig! Dude! haven't talked to you in a while!" He laughed. Craig said "Yea, dude. How have you bee-" He was interrupted by "Okay Class! This year you won't mess around. If you do automatic detention. If you do something worse automatic suspension! Okay let's get started." Craig rolled his eyes and got out his phone. He texted Clyde 'Hey dude the teacher sucks." Clyde felt something buzz in his pocket and pulled out his phone. He read the message and smiled and wrote back 'PMS alert!' Craig laughed at that. The teacher didn't even notice. Kenny started doodling on his assignment paper. This class really wasn't all that fun as he thought. His mind just couldn't go with the flow. So he started to draw random things like Monsters and Unicorns. Not like his usual, Boobs and stuff. Kenny laid his head on his desk. "Dude, you love to draw. What's up?" Stan asked with concern. Kenny shifted and just nodded his hea side to side. Stan shrugged and went back to drawing horrible circles. Kenny looked down and tipped his head to the side. He noticed something about this picture. it wasn't some Monster or Unicorn. It wasn't Boob's and Stuff. It was... Craig Tucker in a bikini? Kenny blinked and blushed. His face turning pink. He quickly grabbed the paper and stuffed it in his backpack. He laid his head down on his desk and closed his eyes. He needed sleep. Bebe laughed at Wendy's drawing, but then looked at hers and stopped. Kenny was the creative one. Bebe looked over too Kenny and sighed. He doesn't get enough rest. Heidi was talking to her about something but she just ignored her babbling. She stared at Kenny. Kenny was so pretty. Wait. She blinked at her self. She blushed at the thought. Craig sat back in his Chair texting Clyde. He laughed at Clyde's message 'What a MILF' The teacher looked at him and pointed at the door. "What?" He asked. "Get out" He snorted "But you only said detention." She smiled and said "Get Out" Clyde you lucky bastard Craig thought and flipped the teacher off while storming out of the room. He walked past the Math and finally got to the Art room. He barged in a looked at everyone in the class. He studied them for a few minutes. They all stared at him while he stared at them. Finally he flipped them off and walked out of the room. The Teacher looked at the door and raised an eyebrow. "Okay then..." She said and her eyes wandered back to the book she was reading. Bebe looked at the door and smiled. She looked at the clock. 10 more minutes. She then looked at Kenny. He was still asleep. She sighed. Kenny was at his dream place. No one could disturb him. He loved it here. But for once it bothered him. For once something seemed not right. It was black. Everywhere he looked it was black. Except this corner. The corner is light. Kenny walked over to the light. He walked for what felt like forever until he found the corner, only to find Bebe. She looked up at him. Her face was torn off, her eyeballs out of her sockets. Her stomach ripped open, her organs spilling out. Kenny puked. It was disturbing. He jumped at the sound of the bell. He rubbed his head and blinked, trying to find his eyesight. He jumped when he saw Bebe. She chuckled. "You alright there?" She asked. He nodded and went to his next class. He was happy. His next class was with Craig. He loved Craig. Kenny stopped and scratched his head. He loved Craig? When did he get this idea? He shrugged and walked to Math. Craig was in there, early as always. But so was Bebe. When did Bebe have math with him? He sighed and took a seat next to Bebe. She looked at him and frowned. "Are you su-" He let out a irritated growl and said "Yes Bebe! I'm Fine. Just leave me alone.." He laid his head on the desk and covered his eyes with his arm. "Whatever" She mumbled and turned her attention back to Craig. Craig looked over to Kenny. "Is he alright?" He asked Bebe. She sighed and looked at him, with hurtful eyes. "He just needs sleep I guess." He said a 'Huh' and they went back to talking aobut everything. _Typical _Kenny thought _I knew it was always going to be Bebe. _He cringed at thinking of that. _Whore._ No. He can't think that. Bebe's his best friend. He shouldn't be talking either. To be honest with himself he should be called the **Whore. **Not Bebe. She hasn't done anything. He peeked under his arms. _Except steal my man. _He smirked and closed his eyes. _Let's go back to that peaceful slumber._

Kenny woke up with the sound of someone yelling. He peeked under his arms to see Craig and Bebe. He lifted his head and looked at them, sending them a glare that said 'Knock it off'. Of course they just ignored him and went on bitching about something. "Will you guys knock it off?" Now Kenny was drawing even more attention than before to the arguing teens. "Kenny stay out of this." Craig warned. Kenny scoffed and backed off. He didn't know what they were fighting about and he didn't want too. Bebe said something about 'Cheating'. And Craig said something about ' Stop Lieing' It was all coming to Kenny now. His vision came a bit blurry when he realized, "Y-You guys were dating?' He asked. Bebe stopped talking(For once) and looked at Kenny. "Kenny we-" He put a hand in front of her face and said "You kept this from me?" He asked his brows furrowed. "We were going to tell you." Craig said. "So why didn't you?" They had no reply. "Thought so." and he walked out of the room.

_Kenny's P.o.v~_

It seemed like nothing to anyone else. No, it was just another thing between them. I kicked a rock as I walked over to the back. God dammit. _God Dammit! _I sighed and plopped down at the side of the building. I struggled to light my cigarette, and got fed up. I threw it on the ground and buried my head in my knees. "You, alright?" I looked up. Craig. "What do you want?" He plopped down next to me and grunted. Then he said "What's your problem? Your' acting like a total douche all of a sudden. And I'm kind of getting tired of it, and it only started a few minutes ago. This isn't the Kenny I know. The Kenny i knew, wouldn't storm out of a room about to cry. The Kenny I knew would of made a sexual comment, or asked if we ever had sex or something." He said. I smirked. "He's long gone." I got up and walked off. Leaving a sad Craig sitting on the side of a school building. Cigarette-Less. I walk inside and the warm air melting my insides. Felt good to be in warmth. I walked down to my locker. It wasn't far away. Maybe up a little ramp and you turn right. Except one thing. My locker is right by Bebe's. And of course she was there. I walked up too her. "Hey Bebe." I say. She looks as me. Her eyes pleading, and looking as if she expected something from me. "What the hell was that all about?" She asked. I rolled my eyes and opened my locker. I finally responded with "I was high." She chuckled and walked away. I muttered 'Bitch' under my breathe and turned around to find a pissed off Craig. "Bitch eh?" I blinked and frowned. "I don't want to hear, about how you love her and don't want me to call her names." i say. He laughs and says "Nah, i don't care. She broke up with me in Math while you were asleep. All good." I looked at him and shook my head. "How old's your sister?" I laughed and said "No Craig just..No." And we walked to Lunch. When we walked into the huge cafeteria (Just Like I Guessed) Everyone had there own tables they sit at. With the usual groups of course (Minus: Craig, Me, and Bebe of course) "Speaking of Bebe..." I whisper to myself. I look at Craig who has been staring at me. "Uh dude?" He blinked and looked at the line. It had moved up a lot. He scratched his head, and moved forward. We sat a table far back and waited for Bebe too come. She took a while. "So." I said trying to start a conversation. "When..did you guys.. start dating?" I asked. He looked at me and narrowed his eyes and said "Kenny, I don't want to talk about this." I smile. He understands. Somewhat. I have to tell him. later. "Wanna hang out later today? I have to tell you something." Craig looked up at me and said "Sure." I smiled nervously and came Bebe sitting next to Craig. I stared at her and then at the ceiling. I didn't wanna hear it. The day went by pretty quick after that. Then it was after school Time for me to tell Craig. I'm in love with him.

_Craig's P.o.v~_

After the bell rang I walked straight to Kenny's house. I knew he would be there already. He skipped last period and he goes out to smoke, then straight to his house. When I got there I didn't bother to knock and I barged in. "Kenny?" I called. "Up here." He called out. At first I was surprised Kenny had a two story house, but it only have one bedroom upstairs. And it always looked runned down. I went up the stairs into Kenny's room. "So, what did you want to talk about McCormick?" I asked, using his last name for affect. "He looked around nervously and said "Uh, well I'm going to tell you the reason I got mad." he said and fiddled with his thumbs. "Okay.. Spit it out." He gulped. "Well.. Craig," He closed his eyes and said "I like you." I blinked. My cheeks tainted pink. "What?" I ask as though I didn't hear what he said. He almost repeated it again, but I stopped him. "The..hell? Kenny... I'm not-" He sighed and I looked him in the eye. "I know, Craig." I looked down. Then I felt something wet on my lips. I looked up ad saw the closed eyes,blonde hair, and nice features of Kenny McCormick. I jumped up and pushed him away. "What the hell Kenny?" He looked at me, his face red from embarrassment. I just shook my head said my 'Byes' and left. I walked out of his home to find Bebe on the porch. "Bebe?" I asked. She looked at me and smiled. She walked up to me and kissed me. I pushed her off. "I think I've kissed enough today." I say and flip her off. I walk off leaving a stunned Bebe on the Blonde's porch.

_Bebe's P.o.v_

I can't believe he rejected me. ME!. Bebe Stevens! The hottie! Any boy would be lucky to have me! ME! Bebe Stevens! I sighed. Might as well go with Kenny. I walk inside his house. I look at the screwed up clock on the table. 10:45. I was out there for an hour? Didn't seem like it. I walk up the stairs on knock on Kenny's door. "Ken?" I whisper "You okay?" I hear a groan and I open the door. She stops midway. His wrists are all slit up, his face pale. Blood coats his jacket and pants. "O-oh god Kenny. What..." He looked at her. "I need to take you too a hospital." He fidgeted but let her pick him up.

_** Weep for yourself, my man,  
>you'll never be what is in your heart<br>weep little lion man,  
>you're not as brave as you were at the start<br>rate yourself and rape yourself,  
>take all the courage you have left<br>wasted on fixing all the problems that you made in your own head**_

_~Kenny's P.o.v~_

I woke up in a hospital bed, wondering where I was.

My wrists and calf's hurt. I looked over at my wrists. They were all bandaged up. I rubbed my eyes. Pain scorching through my arms. There was a IV in my hand. I blinked. The hospital? I looked over. Bebe was sleeping on the little couch. I sat up and took in my surroundings. Then the door opened. The Nurse. "Oh! Your awake!" She squealed. I blinked and tried to talk but nothing came out. I feel my throat. Why is there a scar? I look at the nurse, as if she had the answers. (Which she does) She looks at me and frowns. A sad smile crossing her face. "Oh..We had to do surgery on your throat. How long ago was it sense you have been to the doctors?" She asked. I looked down. She smiled a little smile and flushed my IV. I winced. This was about the time Bebe woke up. She looked over to me, and I looked at her. She smiled and hugged me. She did this for me? She made me mute! She put me here. I squirmed in her hug. Too much comfort. He just wanted Craig. He tried to tell her but she just tipped her head. He sighed. If he could. She frowned and said she had to go. He was alone. Again. The door opened. Probably a nurse. Oh. A nurse Craig. "Hey." He said. I looked at him. "What's up?" He asked. I just looked at him and shrugged. "Are you not talking to me anymore?" He asked "Because i can do the same with you." He said narrowing his eyes. I rolled mine and pointed at my neck. He checked the scar and gasped a little. "Y-you can't talk?" He asked. I shook my head no, and tried to make out a piece of paper, with thin air. He got the idea and came back with a Pen and paper. I wrote down '_I had surgery, something with my vocal cords probably.'_ He skimmed it and said "Sucks ass." I smirked and shook my head. he sat at the end of my bed and just stared at the floor. The tension could snap any minute. "So." He starts off awkwardly. I look down. I hear a sob, and then notice it's from me. I feel arms wrap around me. I cry even more.

**Dancing with the devils past, has never been to fun...**

~SCHOOL!~

Everyone felt pity for him. He just ignored them. Well, at least tried too. It was either about him, and what happened. Or that he likes a guy. They always tried to ask questions. Ignoring was hard.

_~Kenny's P.o.v~_

Being that mute guy wasn't so hard. No, It wasn't. Except when everyone is constantly talking about you. What the hell? Well, when Bebe found out that me and Craig were going out she got pissy. She didn't talk to us. She went with Clyde, mooching off of him. I forgave Craig, as to what he has done. He forgave me, for no reason. Class was difficult. Hard to answer questions. But luckily I had Craig for that. I would write down the answer and he would say it. It was pretty embarrassing at first but then it got easy. Easier than before. I was kind of glad. I thanked Bebe for what she did. She actually smiled and said a 'Your welcome' That was the last time we talked. Well, now it's summer. And I'm here sitting in the grass with Craig.

"Craig?"

"Hmn?"

"How did we get together?"

"Well..."

_**Fin.**_


	2. Chapter 2

this story will be re-written

this story will be re-written

this story will be re-written

this story will be re-written

this story will be re-written

this story will be re-written

this story will be re-written

this story will be re-written

i have moved to: Coulro

this story will be re-written

this story will be re-written

this story will be re-written

this story will be re-written


End file.
